Coming Together
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Two years after the war, a new marriage law is passed. Single witches and wizards between ages seventeen and sixty are to be married in two months and before the year ends, the witch must be with child or with a newly born. With all this scandal, the Ministry has some odd couples on their mind as they bring together many people of various blood. Everybody has a right to be worried.
1. The News

A/N: I broke my rule. Don't post until you have ten chapters, at least. I just really wanted to know if people like it. Towards the end, it started going, for lack of better word, crappy. I still hope people like it and I would like to know if people do like it. The image I found on Google a couple moments ago. Did anybody know that JK Rowling, who owns these characters I have to say, was originally going to put Fred and Hermione together. I am not kidding. Just found out now. The same way she was going to kill Ron half-way through the series and that the only thing that kept Hagrid alive was the image of him bringing Harry to the castle. How much I tell all of you. Love me yet?

Disclaimer: As I said earlier, JK Rowling owns all the characters. Whoever created the first Marriage Law fic owns the law. I just adjusted words and played with the pairings of my choice.

Main pairing: Fred/Hermione

Warning: Hasn't been edited because there is no beta. Sorry for the spelling or grammatical errors. If anybody wishes to become my beta _for this story_, please PM me or say so in a chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One: The News**

_Hermione POV_

I was feeling lighter. Happier.

The war had been over for two years.

True, I was single but I was happy.

Harry and I were living together in a flat near to The Burrow. We weren't together. We just _lived_ together. Harry too much of my brother to be anything else.

We were very close and Harry had come to me when he and Ginny had broken up because he thought of her being his little kid sister.

I had told Harry of the kiss between Ron and I in the chambers. It was, to say the least, awkward.

It had been something to distract each other from the war going on at the moment.

That meant that Harry and I were both single and very close. Neither I nor Harry missed the unsubtle hints that the Prophet printed.

Most of them with these headlines:

**_Potter and Granger living together. Are they finally an item?_**

**_Boy-Who-Lived found himself a girlfriend in side-kick?_**

**_Harrmione?_**

The last one, I found ridiculous. Had the vile Skeeter woman made a relationship name for Harry and I? Harrmione?

Harry gotten a kick out of that one.

"Alright, Mione. Get out. You've been hogging the bathroom for the last half hour." Harry's exasperated voice rang from outside the door. I put down the brush and tried sauntering out.

The second Harry's eyes saw my face, he began laughing.

"Is there something wrong, _Harrykins_?" I gritted my teeth, smiling menacingly at him.

Harry widened his eyes and bit his lip as he shook his head. Good. He had stopped laughing.

I began walking further.

"Hermione?" Harry called from behind me.

I turned around to see his green eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yes?"

"Have you tried make-up?"

"Perhaps I have. Why?"

"You shouldn't. You look like a muggle circus clown."

I took my wand out from my hair and shot a slight stinging hex. My hair fell down in messy waves when I'd removed the wand that was acting as a chopstick, making some hair get in my face.

I pulled my chestnut hair away from my cheek and saw the pasty blush stuck on a couple strands.

"Make-up simply doesn't agree with me." I said to myself after I saw Harry walk in the loo, his hand rubbing left shoulder.

Walking into the large kitchen, I took out many ingredients and began baking.

A horse patronus bothered me from my food.

I looked up and saw the silvery horse standing on the window sill.

It looked at me and began speaking in Ginny's voice.

"Hey, Hermione. This is urgent. I'm coming over and bringing many. Be ready in a few."

Then the horse faded and a loud smash was heard.

I dropped the spatula and whisk on the floor before rushing into the living room.

"I don't understand why you had to put anti-apparition charms in here." Ron complained, brushing soot off himself.

"Oh, Ronald." I sighed before cleaning him with a spell and giving him a quick hug.

Immediately after I pulled away, several more people collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, dear. I apologize, Hermione." Molly came and hugged me tightly before noticing my cooking apron. "Were you cooking, dear? May I help you?"

I hesitated.

"The muggle way, I promise." She promised and I nodded, transferring my blue checkered apron onto her. Molly smiled warmly and rushed into the kitchen where I could hear her continuing my job.

"Hello, George. Hello, Fred." I rolled my eyes as they winked at me simultaneously.

"We haven't seen you, Hermione, since-" George began

"last year. You have begun-" Fred continued.

"To look smashing." George finished and they winked again.

"Are you saying I've been ugly before?" I accused, the anger in my voice a fake.

"No." Fred and George said quickly, their eyes widening innocently, their blue eyes and red hair identical.

"My dearest brothers!" A loud voice rang and Ron, Fred, George and I turned around to see Charlie Weasley grinning stupidly at us.

"Is he drunk?" Ron asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, Ron. Honestly hope not, for his sake. Molly will hex him if he is."

"I am not drunk, thank you very much." Charlie pouted, crossing his arms. "Unless you meant drunk with love. Then, yes."

"He isn't acting like himself, Fred." George whispered to his twin.

"Alright, Charlie. Give it up." Bill said firmly, walking out of the fireplace.

"Really, Bill? I could've fooled them a bit longer." Charlie grinned at his older brother.

"Beel?" Fleur walked out behind her husband, little Victoire on her hip. Victoire had been born on the same day that the battle ended, making her over two years old. Fleur was also heavily pregnant with her second child.

Bill hurried back to the fireplace and took Victoire as Fleur rubbed her stomach, smiling proudly, and sat herself onto the comfortable couches.

Everyone else followed her example and sat down as well as Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Percy, Neville, Katie, Angelina and Alicia floo'd in at different times.

Luna floo'd in last, followed by Lavender Brown, Cho Chang and Susan Bones.

I bristled a bit at seeing Lavender but relaxed when I saw that she was different. She seemed better and nicer and less conceited.

"Cupcakes, dearies." Molly's voice rang as she walked in with three trays heaped with chocolate and caramel cupcakes.

Harry seemed to hear her and he rushed down the stairs the same moment Kingsley regally stepped out of the now-dirty fireplace.

"Hello, Kingsley." Everybody chorused. I walked over to Kingsley and picked Teddy out of his arms.

"Thank you for bringing him. How was babysitting?" I asked cheerfully, tickling Teddy under his chin as his hair turned yellow.

"It was fine. I bring news. Whether it is bad or good depends on the person."

I then noticed a two letters in Kingsley's hand.

"What is happening, Shacklebolt?" I growled, hugging my godson to me protectively.

"They have passed a new law, I'm afraid."

No one spoke.

"A law for what?" Susan asked, her voice coming from the back of the group.

"There is a new Marriage law. I am here to read it to you and tell you who your new fiancee's are."

There were a series of gasps and angry protests.

"SILENCE!" Harry called loudly, disrupting people screaming loudly.

"Thank you, Harry. The law is this: All witches and wizards over seventeen and under sixty are to be married before the next month is up. The pairs have been chosen by the Department of Magical Marriages. They can not be changed. By the time the year is out, the witch must either be with child or have given birth to a child with the father being the husband. There must be a minimum of three children within each marriage, and there must be at least one girl or one boy. If there isn't, the couple must try until they are granted with such. Divorces are not allowed and neither is adultery and so to prevent it from happening, there will be a marriage rune on the inner arm to discourage wishes of such. Witches and wizards that are already married with stay as they are. Because of the inconvenience this law might be, the Ministry of Magic will pay for everything relating to the wedding, a new place to live and a generous starting fund. That is all."

The silence in the room was deadly and made Kingsley squirm a little.

"The first pairing will be Ronald Bilius Weasley and Cho Li Chang." Kingsley announced. Ron's head snapped up and looked at his new fiancee, Cho, who was very surprised.

"Next is Ginny Molly Weasley who will be with Seamus Bobby Finnigan."

There were a couple comments mostly from Ginny's brothers saying that is was disgusting but Seamus marched to where Ginny was and offered his hand.

She looked confused but stood up and looked patiently at her fiancee.

He whispered something and her eyes light up as she grabbed his face and brought it down on hers.

After a couple moments, I cleared my throat. "Don't get me wrong, Ginny, Seamus, but I would like to finish the list."

They broke apart and Ginny smiled at me.

"George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Marianna Johnson."

Angelina looked at Fred and George.

"That's great now that I can tell you apart." Angelina admitted.

The twins and everybody else laughed. Barely anybody could tell them apart anyway before George had lost his ear. Now, they just had to learn to remember which was the one with the ear and which without.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley and Audrey Gianna Peverell."

Percy looked shocked while there was an uproar at her name. Harry looked particularly shocked.

I knew who she was. She worked at the daycare where I had left Teddy while I was at work.

"Percy? Would you like to meet her?" I asked politely, shifting Teddy's weight onto my hip.

Slowly, Percy nodded.

"Wait a moment." I held up a finger as I took out my muggle cellphone and punched her number in. Audrey picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Hermione. Is it Teddy? What happened?" Her frantic voice said. I could hear her pacing in her room.

"Actually its to do with the marriage law. Have you heard?"

"I have. Going to be married to Percy Ignatius Weasley. Isn't he related to your friend, Ron something-or-other?"

"They're brothers. Would you like to meet him?"

Harry looked a bit surprised at my familiarity to what he thought was the last living Peverell with the name. He didn't know that Audrey had more brothers and sisters than the Ginny had brothers.

"Ron? No. I'm fine without that."

Ron looked a bit insulted.

"No, Audrey. Percy. Would you like to meet Percy?" I sighed.

"I'll be there in ten seconds." Audrey hurried her sentence and shut the phone.

Instantly, everyone crowded around the fireplace and waited for her arrival.

There was a soft _crack_ and Audrey was standing in the opposite corner of the room.

I, having known she wasn't going to use the fireplace, walked toward her with ease. Everybody would have to push the one in front to move.

"How're you doing?" I spoke in hushed tones.

Her light brown eyes sparkled with amusement and mischievousness as she saw everyone, except for me, facing the fireplace and them crowded around.

"Hey, Hermione? I thought she said ten seconds." Ron called, never looking away from the fireplace.

I was about to answer but Audrey put a finger to her lips and I nodded.

"I did." She said normally, a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. I bit my lip and Teddy's hair went through a flurry of colors.

"Arse. You. Audwey. Hewe." Teddy said in short snippets. Everybody turned around when they heard the swearword pass Teddy's lips.

In a low and pure, truthful menacing voice, I growled. "Ronald Bilius Weasley."

He turned pale when he saw my expression.

"Mama?" Teddy whispered.

"Oh, baby, i'm sorry. It's alright." I dropped the malice burning holes in Ron's soul as I began to comfort my godson. "Hold on, did you call me 'mama'?"

"Who are you?" Percy said, making me shake my head and watch Percy.

He was watching her with much interest while all the boys were dumbstruck.

"Alright, back off." I said loudly.

"Turn it down, will you?" I hissed to Audrey.

"It's on the minimum!" She whispered back. She told me she intensely disliked the Veela powers she got from her full-blooded Veela mother and the name she got from her father.

"Ooh! Bonjour." Fleur called loudly, pushing her way through the cluster of men to greet Audrey.

"Bonjour, Fleur. Agreable pour vous rencontrer, je suis Audrey. Percy fiance."

"I love you already, Audrey. She can speak French!" Fleur wrapped Audrey into a side hug.

Audrey smiled and as Fleur walked back to Bill, Percy walked up to Audrey.

"So you're going to be my wife?"

"I suppose so. Nice to meet you, Percy."

Percy beamed at her.

"Lucky man. He gets her." Dean grumbled and I shot him a glare.

Percy was very lucky, though. Audrey was nice, funny and honest. If she was a man, I would've married her myself.

Audrey shook Percy's hand and her long, dark hair fell to cover her blushing face.

"Now we have seen who Percy will marry, can we continue the list?" Ron asked, already sitting on the couch with Cho by his side.

"Thank you, Mister Weasley. After Mister Weasley and Miss Perverell, is Lavender Sophia Brown with Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Someone tumbled out of the fireplace, soot covering the person's robes.

Lavender already knew who it was as she ran to help the person up and dust their robes off.

"So I'm marrying you, I suppose." The person sighed. Draco.

"I guess so." Lavender whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Well, it's better than Pansy. At least you don't whine around and you look like you could be a distinguished wife of a Malofy. Good that you're a pure-blood." Draco said, eying Lavender up and down.

"Can you stop eye-raping her? It's disturbing, Draco." Susan said.

Draco flung an arm around Lavender and smirked.

"Bothered, Bones? We're together and I really like her."

"You do?"

"I think so."

"Marcus Brian Flint-"

"No offense, Minister, but we don't really care about him."

"And Susan Amelia Maya Bones."

"Oh." came Susan's soft reply.

"He's better when you meet him."

"Enough! We will let Mr Shacklebolt finish the list without interruptions so we get this over with." Molly shrieked and Teddy began giggling at me covering my ears.

"Neville Frank Longbottom and Hannah Fiona Abbott."

Kingsley let his gaze sweep across the room to see if anybody would interrupt but nobody did.

"Katie Jessica Bell and Oliver Harrison Wood."

There was a goofy smile on Katie's face.

"Alicia Natalie Spinnett and Blaise Kenneth Zabini."

Draco snorted at Alicia turning red.

"Pansy Peyton Parkinson and Dean John Thomas."

Dean looked happy. Harry had pointed out that Pansy didn't resemble a bulldog anymore and that she was looking 'hot', as he had put it.

"Charles Arthur Weasley and Emily Andrea White."

Charlie widened his eyes. "She works with me in Romania."

"Aw. Charlie! You're aren't getting married to a dragon!" George and Fred said sweetly, pinching their second-oldest brother by the cheek.

"Quiet." Molly said menacingly.

"Harry James Potter and Luna Lyra Lovegood."

Luna and Harry smiled at each other shyly.

"And for the last pairing…" Kingsley trailed off, staring at the paper.

"Yes. What is it?" I urged him to say it.

Harry strode forward and took the paper.

I saw his green eyes skimming the page and stop on a spot.

"Huh." Is all he said before handing the paper back and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Huh? Huh is all you say? How about: Hermione Jean Granger with someone and Fred Gideon Weasley with someone." I raged, setting Teddy on the floor as I marched over to Harry and demanded, my hands on my hips.

Harry smiled pleasantly at me and nodded slowly.

The angry expression fell off my face. "Really? Are you sure?"

"It's what it said."

"So it's official."

"What is?" Everyone shouted at us.

"And the last pairing is Fred Gideon Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger." Kingsley announced to everyone.

Somehow, him saying it made it all more official.

"I think…I think i'll just…"

And almost like a blindfold was put over my eyes, I passed out.


	2. Say Yes To The Dress

******A/N**:This story is a hit. Wow. Thanks so much to: LilyLunaPotter142, lovinxoxo, Miss Magic 101, Lindsay, moonlight10060, InvisibleGryffindork, toujours belle. toujours belle will be my new beta (thanks!) and this is the last chapter i'll be posting that is un-beta'd. The 'pants combustion' is off someone's profile page (cause I actually read them, i have little to do) and it belongs to them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters and world, however much I make my dog dress up as JK Rowling and give me the rights, she still owns them. You'll be the first to know if I actually get the rights. Still not going to happen. :( The name belongs to the show, it just fits the second part of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Say Yes to the Dress**

_Hermione POV_

I kept falling back asleep. Seeing his eyes would be too much.

"Alright, Hermione. Cut the crap and wake up."

I cracked an eye open and saw Harry staring at me with his arms folded.

"Harry…"

"You can't run away from this. Or try sleep until all of this is over."

"It could work."

"No, it can't."

"Is she awake?" A soft voice asked and Harry looked over my head to nod before standing up and leaving.

Fred came into my line of vision and he sat down cautiously.

"Hello, Hermione." he whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Good morning, Fred. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Likewise. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't think there is a choice, Hermione."

"I know. I just think that there might be a chance." Then seeing his expression, I hurried on. "Not that I wouldn't want to marry you. I would love to but I just think that if you don't want to, you wouldn't have to."

In exasperation, I ran my hand through my hair like Harry does but it got caught.

Fred must've seem my desperate attempts to remove it.

"Here let me help." He offered, reaching forward.

"No! It will capture you as well."

He raised his eyebrow. "I'll take my chances." and put his hand on mine, wriggling his fingers in further.

Then his got stuck too.

"Get it out, Fred."

"I can't! It's in too deep." Fred cried.

"Then push harder and get it through. You're not good at this."

"Merlin, Hermione. It's my first time. How is such effort? Nobody told me this!"

The door crashed open and the entire Weasley family and their to-be's popped their head in, eyes widened with shock.

"What in Godric's name are you doing?" Molly asked, her voice high-pitched.

"Fred's hand got stuck in my hair." I said feebly.

"Didn't sound like it." Ron snickered before being slapped by his mother.

"I trusted you all along." Harry said smugly, a smirk on his face.

"No you didn't. You're the one who kicked the door in." George pointed out.

Turning red, Harry hissed. "Shut up."

"Sorry, can't speak Snake."

"It. Was. English. You. Coot."

"Stop it, Harry. Fred had been helping me in getting my hand out but got his hand stuck as well. That is it. Nothing more to it."

"If you say so, Mione."

"Now that we are talking about what I say, Fred, you should know that because I was an only child, the child we will have will be part of a very big family."

"As long as the boy or one of them, will be named George."

"Deal. One of the girls will be named Avery or Charlotte."

"Isn't there a ex-Death Eater by the name of Avery?" Harry piped up. I shot him a glare.

"Stop destroying my bliss."

"Alright. Everybody, clear out." Harry turned around and nudged everyone out, leaving Fred and I to our conversation.

By dinnertime, I was happy and cheerful and okay with marrying Fred.

"Hermione? Will you meet my by the willow tree an hour after dinner?" Fred whispered to me. I met his blue eyes with a look of confusion but nodded, nonetheless.

Hurrying to the fireplace, I got in and threw the powder down after saying my address.

"HARRY! HARRY! EMERGENCY!" I pounded on his bedroom door and he came out with a towel around his waist and his black hair wet.

"I don't know what to wear! I have to meet up with Fred in an hour and I don't know what to do!" I cried, shaking Harry by his shoulders.

"Come with me, Hermione, and we'll find you what to wear," Harry said soothingly, hugging me to his drying chest, trying to placate me, as he led me to my room and sat me on my bed.

He flung open the closet doors and peered at my clothes. Eventually picking out a loose blue shirt and tight black leggings, he tossed them at me, with black flats and left the room.

"Hair down, don't touch the make-up." Were his last words before he left my room.

I followed his orders and rushed back to the fireplace to floo back. I would've apparated but…anti-apparition wards. Only Audrey could but then she was a _Peverell_. Or at least, for now.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, I scrambled up and ran to the willow tree. It's sweeping vines barely touching the pond and it's leaves a light green.

It was beautiful in the half-moonlight.

"Fred?" I called out cautiously, turning my head left and right to look for him.

Suddenly, two hands were pressed over my eyes.

_They've come for me. I'm going to die_, were my last thoughts before the fighting instincts kicked in and I slipped my wand out and cast a _levicorpus_ before stupefying the bogey.

Whipping around to see who it was, I dropped my wand in shock.

I kneeled down next to Fred and picked up my wand. "_Ennervate."_

And his eyes sprung open. "Never been beaten by a girl before." He said.

I sighed and leaned back but something was on the ground, directly under my fingers.

I closed my fingers over it and looked at it closely. It was a small box. Flipping the top open, my eyes widened when I saw what was inside.

A bronze band with a single medium sized clear diamond. Someone tapped my shoulder and I crawled around.

Fred was on one knee, staring at me with an unreadable expression in his blue eyes.

"Before the law, I hadn't dreamed of marrying you, much less loving you. Yet, now I know that I love you and I always have. If you will be mine, I'll love you till I go into the ground and after. I promise you, Hermione Jean Granger, I will stay by you and I will remain honest and faithful so I can be an sixth of the beautiful person you are. So, that being said, will you marry me, officially?"

And he held my hand tentatively.

_Do I like him?_

_Why do I love him?_

_I love him._

_Is that possible?_

_It's not not possible. _

_I love Fred Weasley?_

_Strange. _

_But perfectly normal. _

_Perfectly perfect._

I let a wide grin take over my face as I nodded dumbly.

Slowly, picking the ring out of the box, he slid onto my finger.

Fred stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Thank you." he whispered in my ear, making my hair stand up and goosebumps crawl over my skin.

I could hear him snickering in my ear so I pinched him by the nape of his neck.

Fred yelped and glared at me mockingly. "What was that for?"

"Provoking me." I said before whipping around and stalking off, a very amused smile on my face. It was hard being mean to him.

"So you admit it worked?" He asked as he jogged to my side.

"Perhaps," I drawled, stopping and crossing my arms. He walked in front of me.

"Teller of untruths, pant combustion." Fred said promptly.

My mouth fell open. "_What_?"

"The ceremony is in two days. Be here at twelve." Fred said, beaming at me and running into The Burrow and I could see him jogging past the window on the third floor.

* * *

The next day, my home was swarmed by all the girls from yesterday.

"SILENCE, YOU BLOODY FEMALES!" Audrey shrieked, calling for attention and everybody stopped talking.

"You're a female too." Pansy said matter-of-factly. I didn't know how everybody else got in. Including her and Hannah Abbott.

Fleur was there to tell everybody what dress would look well on who.

"Harry!" I called and Harry walked downstairs with his wand.

"Ready?" He asked me and I nodded.

His face contorted as his preformed a very complicated piece of magic and every girl, including me, apparated out of my home before Harry put the wards back down.

"Hello, Tom." We all chorused as we crowded in the small alley in the back.

I pushed my way to the front and tapped the bricks, waiting for Diagon Alley to reveal itself. And it did.

"Where are we going, Fleur?" I called to where Fleur was waddling, her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Beel said we go to Madam Malkins, yes?"

"Okay. Let's go!" I waved my hand over my head and gestured everyone to follow me to Madame Malkins's.

Everybody rushed inside the shop and became looking at wedding gowns. I sighed and followed them.

I wanted something cheap but something pretty.

"I found some for you, Hermione. Here, go try them on." Lavender came out of nowhere and passed me a bundle of dresses as I strode to the fitting room. Almost all the girls were already there.

Finding an empty cubicle, I pulled the curtain closed and looked at the label of the first one.

Ten galleons. _**Criss cross mid waist bustline & aline gown, was what it wrote. **_

I tried it on and thought it looked okay but the moment I came out, Fleur sent me back to try another.

The next one said it was a 'sweetheart beaded bustling ballgown', whatever that meant.

After squeezing myself in it and everyone saying I looked lovely but Fleur pointing out that it didn't look perfect enough, I had to squeeze myself out.

The last one I loved and it was twelve galleons.

"Oui. This is the one. You will buy it." Fleur said firmly. Everyone else was gaping at me.

"Do I look that bad?" I winced, looking at over my shoulder.

"No, not at all. It's just that our fiancee's might come crawling to you. You look amazing, Mione." Audrey said slowly, as if trying to grasp it herself.

"What's the model?" Hannah asked.

"Satin a-line gown with side draping." I quoted from the label.

"It's pretty, Hermione." Luna's quiet voice came from beside me. I turned around and saw how pretty she looked in her dress.

"Ermm…Luna? Why is it blue?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Ravenclaw color. Besides, it's the color of summer and it's summer now." She said, beaming and spinning around, the sky blue dress fluttering around her ankles.

When she stopped, I looked at the label. "Long sheer chiffon dress with beaded neckline, seven galleons."

"Pretty." A couple girls cooed.

Turned out that Luna and I had been the last ones so we walked to pay at the till.

"Expecto patronum. Tell Harry to lift the wards in two minutes." I told my otter and it floated away.

Quickly, all the girls waited in a huddle by my side and when I counted two minutes, I turned on my heel and apparated to the apartment.

"Thanks, Harry." I smiled and Luna skipped over by his side.

"Look." she said and waved her wand.

Silver mist shot out and a silver doe was prancing around.

Harry's smile was genuine as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

I looked away and began talking with Audrey.

"So, how's Sebastion?"

"Pulling every girl from here to Russia."

"Hasn't pulled me yet."

"You haven't let him."

"True, true." I mused, a smile pulling at my lips.

"The wedding is tomorrow, correct?" Lavender asked, speaking up suddenly and looking at us.

"Mine is. I think everybody else's is too." It had turned out that everybody was having their ceremony tomorrow so their 'honeymoon' would come quicker.

"Yeah. I think so too." She smiled and had a private conversation with Ginny.

Slowly, all the girls walked in the fireplace and left. By then, I had almost failed asleep on the couch.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get you to bed." Harry whispered in my ear as he picked me up and set me down on my bed.

I felt the covers on my body and the light in my bedroom shut as I realized I was alone.

This would be the last night I would sleep alone.


	3. Weddings and Honeymoons

**A/N: Beta'd by toujours belle. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Weddings and Honeymoons**

_Hermione POV_

"Wake up! We're late!" Audrey's voice jolted me awake and made me scramble out of bed.

"Like period?" I moaned. My head obviously was messed up and asleep.

"Yes. We are pregnant and still virgins. Miracle," she said dryly.

"Oh! You meant the weddings? Why didn't you say so?" I rushed to my closet and thrust my arm inside, reaching for the bag I had made yesterday, and pulling it out.

Quickly getting dresses in clothes from my closet (purple shirt, black sweatpants, black boots) before grabbing them in my bag and Audrey and pulling them in with me into the fireplace where I quickly floo'd.

"We're here!" I yelled as a horde of half-ready females swept me to their lair.

The room Audrey and I were brought in was unusually large with red walls and gold streamers. Today, they had white outline drawings of rings on them, fitted for the occasion.

There were mirrors and closets around the room, most of them in use by the girls who had arrived earlier than I.

"Anyone seen my flat iron?" Lavender called and Cho, on the other side of the room with her short white dress half on, quickly walked to Lavender before continuing dressing.

"Someone help me zip this up," Ginny said from next to me so I lifted my dress a bit higher and captured it under on underarm so I could mostly use both hands to zip her multiple layer gown up.

"Alright. Do me." I turned around and brushed my hair off to one side as I felt the cool zipper on my back.

"Thanks," I added after a moment.

"Hermione! Come here, dear. We still need to do your hair and we have seven minutes." Molly brought my attention to her and I quickly strode toward the mirror where she was standing.

She sat me down and did a few spells on my hair that I would never learn. There were a few sparks glittering around my hair before I felt it raise into a high ponytail. A few caramel strands were left to frame my heart shaped face.

"Any make-up for her?" Angelina asked, looking from the next mirror over.

"I don't think so," Audrey smiled at me from over my head.

Molly nodded before hurrying out and leaving us girls to getting ready.

"Help!" Pansy screeched, running around the dressing room, holding a broken piece of her dress.

"Are you a witch or not?" Hannah stopped Pansy and cast a quick _reparo_, causing in Pansy blushing a bit.

"Are you ready?" Molly quickly rushed back in, her eyes wide and her movements frantic.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," everyone chorused before quickly getting into a straight line. I was at the back and it somehow amused me to see the multiple sized dresses lined up in front of me.

I whispered to Audrey who was directly in front of me that it must be a very new experience for Teddy.

Luna took a slow step forward. She was at the very beginning of the line and her blue dress was lightly flowing behind her, from what I could see.

It took me what felt like two entire minutes before I began my way to the altar. There were small and nervous butterflies in my stomach but the closer I got to the arch, the bigger the butterflies became. I was twenty feet away before the butterflies became the giant dragon Harry, Ron and I'd ridden to escape from Gringotts.

I hoped seeing Fred would make the dragon go away but it didn't. Those romantic books lied. I thought books never lied.

Once I was standing in front of Fred, I drunk him in. He was wearing a powder blue tuxedo and his red hair was messily done to look perfect. He looked perfect. He looked perfect and he was mine.

A woman in a dark robes and blond hair pinned in a bun tightly appeared by my side. Despite her immaculate looks and her reminding of McGonagall, she had a bright, cheery smile on her face as she held out her wand.

"Hello, I am Darcy Brown. I will be doing your marriage marks. Runes, if you will."

Fred and I nodded and I held my arm out tentatively as he did the same.

Muttering a few words under her breath, Darcy Brown tapped our arms with her dark wand, presumably elm, and gestured for us to press the spot where the mark was forming together with the other.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Fred Weasley." Darcy Brown gave a small bow of respect and then left the elongated altar. I pulled my arm away and looked at the lilac flower in the center of my inner left arm. It was colored the exact color of Fred's eyes. I looked down at Fred's flower, it being the same one, but a caramel color.

"You all look wonderful dears. Let the newly wed couples start the first dance." Molly clapped her hands together and stood at the corner of the dance floor.

Walking off the two steps gave me a chance to take in my surroundings. There were flower bouquets at each end of the large white tent used for Bill and Fleur's wedding and many things were much the same. The altar had become longer and there were many more tables. There were joyful colors for each table and most were filled up with various people.

Fred snapped me back to reality by placing a warm and gentle hand on my back. His other one was lingering in the air on my left. I put a soft hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

The music began playing. It was a slow song but had a beat in it that made me want to dance a bit faster. I still kept to my pace as we spun around the floor.

"This isn't the original song." Fred whispered in my ear, his breath hot in my ear.

"Oh?"

"Muggles made it a bit faster." He looked around him a moment before his voice dropped another notch. "I like this version better."

"The original is always better than the remix."

Slowly, people began getting onto the dance floor and in when the next song ended, the seats were rather empty.

The dancing continued with song from the Weird Sisters and the youngsters began cheering and jumping around while the others grumbled as they stalked back to their seat.

It was twenty minutes before the speeches began and my mother volunteered.

"Hermione. When you were small, you wanted to get married straight away and you would ask where your husband was. Neither your father or I had an answer for that. You grew up into a respectable young woman and though I resent what you did three years ago…" Mum paused for a moment to half-heartedly glare at me before continuing. "You did what was right. Even though this wedding made you marry, at least you married who you love. When you got back for the first time from Hogwarts, I remember you talking about how infuriating Ron and George Weasley were. When I found out there was a Fred connected to George, I wondered why you left him out of the equation. It became clearer to me over time how you respected and loved him even from that age. Fred, I speak to you now. I believe you love my daughter but my husband is very handy with a gun, whether it holds bullets or paste to fix teeth, and so am I." Then she flashed him a smile.

I found myself lightly tracing the blue lilac on my arm. Fred, beside me, blushed. When he saw me, he leaned over in his seat and asked me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. I was over the moon in happiness because of marrying Fred but that didn't stop the Gringotts dragon from swooping in my stomach.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Where are we going?" I laughed, groping at the darkness, a piece of thick cloth over my eyes.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret honeymoon anymore, would it?" Fred asked and I could hear the grin on his face.

"Who said it had to be a secret?"

"I did."

I took another twenty steps before responding. "Are we there yet?"

The smell hit my nose before Fred answered that we would be there in ten minutes.

The salty, fresh, seawater smell brought a big smile to my face.

I could smell why the apparition was good after all, after the initial feeling of being crushed.

"Ready?" Fred asked and I could feel him unknot the cloth.

"Ready." I confirmed and he let it drop, taking in my amazed face.

The view was gorgeous with the soft, rockless, white sand and cerulean blue waves hitting the rocks further at sea. Thirty meters away, there was a wooden hut. It looked some like Hagrid's but there was a wrap-around porch and a swing chair with a nearby couch facing the water. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It looked like something out of movies and dreams.

The smell of the sea was so strong, it was almost like I was drinking the water. It was a very salty smell, almost like my cooking before Hogwarts.

Crouching down for a moment, I picked up a few beads of sand and rubbed them in between my fingers, back and forth. The sand truly was as soft as it looked. I got back up and looked around me some more, admiring the view.

Surprisingly, there were seagulls squawking loudly in the sky, flying in circles above us. I liked how free they looked. I remember when Harry and I apparated after Ron had run away during that war, I had been gazing at seagulls and wishing that I would be as free as they would.

"It's beautiful, Fred." I whispered and he nodded.

"As much as I am?"

"More so."

Fred huffed and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

A small idea sparked in my mind as I began jogging forward, toward the hut.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Coming with me?"

"Yes."

And I could hear his footsteps beating down on the sand as he was catching up to me.

"Cheater. You played Quidditch." I called to him, twisting my head around for a couple moments before swiveling it back around and pushing for speed.

My fastest, however, was not fast and Fred caught up to me in an instant, knocking me onto the soft sand and continuing on.

I rolled around and grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the ground and running over him, hopping onto the the small patio connected to the cabana.

"I win." I sang, shooting him a grin as he glared at me.

"I didn't spend an entire year running and learning the muggle way of fighting, did I?" Fred said sarcastically and I let out a annoyed puff of laughter.

"I didn't spend three years playing Quidditch, did I?" I remarked and Fred rolled his eyes, brushing the sand off his clothes as he walked to beside me.

"You bring a valid point," he mused, stroking his chin mockingly.

"Oh, shut up." I snipped, rolling my eyes and walking inside cabana.

Gasping at the beautiful inside, I froze on my spot.

To the left of the magically enlarged hut was a forest with a tent and a unlit campfire. On the right there was a large enclosure with animals that had constant refillable bowls and large places to sleep. Straight ahead, there was a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Whe-where d-did you f-f-find this?" I stuttered, looking around at its exquisite beauty.

"Someone owes me." Fred said quietly and I could hear something different in his voice.

"Thank you, Fred."

"Anything for my wife."

That night, after exploring the entire cabana and watching the stars twinkle down at us, we consummated our marriage.


	4. Broom Rides and Surprises

**A/N: You all have been fantastic! Thank you all and thank my beta: why the caged bird sings** **Without her, I doubt the story could've been half as soon. ** **Read on and review!**

* * *

_A month later_

"Are you sure I have to do this?" I complained, eying the broom with distrust.

"Absolutely. Nine years without ever riding a broom aside from class? I shan't have it," Fred said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Pouting and crossing my arms, I inched closer to the sleek Cleansweep 14 and looked down at it.

"Think of it as class. I am your teacher and you will learn to ride a broom," supplied Fred helpfully, grabbing hold of my waist and lifting me onto the broom, already kicking off.

I turned green, catching glimpse of the distance between the ground and I. "Put me down! Now! Please, Fred!"

"Breathe, Mione. Don't look down. Look at the clouds." His voice was breathy, probably because of how tight I was squeezing his stomach.

Slowly reverting my gaze from the disappearing cottage, I looked up and was instantly mesmerized by the clouds.

They were white and looked like cotton candy, floating around in the blue sky. "Merlin, it's beautiful," I whispered, letting go of Fred with one arm and leaving my fingers to rake through the clouds. It felt like water did.

"But you are the most beautiful," Fred replied softly.

Smiling, I kissed his cheek and tapped his nose affectionately. "You are the perfect husband, Fred."

I could almost see Fred smirking.

"Though, I don't have much time to make that assumption with…" I mused thoughtfully, grinning at my husband's ears turning red.

"Profanities. You love me and you know it." "I do love you." I said, blushing a little. "I love you, too, Hermione Weasley," Fred replied. "Good. Can we go down now, I don't feel too hot," I murmured, placing a hand over my mouth. "But you are. Hotter than the sun. And the sun is very hot. Mione, you are hot and beautiful and-"

"Fred! I feel sick." My slightly harsh tone surprised me and I was about to apologize when Fred began muttering.

"It better be your time of the month or tonight, you won't be sleeping much."

When I decoded the meaning of that mutter, my eyes widened and my face turned tomato-red.

The moment we landed, I jumped off the broom and shot toward the house, hand still covering my mouth.

My stomach was churning as I threw open the door to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, my breakfast falling with a sickening _slosh_.

Wrinkling my nose as a reaction from the putrid smell, I also smelled something else nearby that smelled good. Sitting down after flushing the toilet, I watched Fred rush in with his blue eyes wide. He had been what I was smelling.

He now smelled of cherries, because of his shampoo.

I wanted cherries. I really wanted cherries. Right now. "Cherries," I rasped out, throat itchy and dry. "Cherries? What could you possibly want with cherries?" Fred had a look of confusion on his face.

My eyes narrowed. My cherries were being delayed. "I wonder what you do with cherries? Eat them, perhaps?"

"Throwing up, evil mood and cravings decided to join the red wave, now." The ginger mumbled, turning around and stalking away.

Something lit up in my mind. "Stop right there."

"Don't you want your bloody cherries?"

"You need to know something about that red wave of yours," I started, trying to think of how to break it to him.

"It's not mine! I don't have a red wave! I DON'T WANT IT! YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Fred shrieked girlishly, head whipping from side to side, looking to see if anyone heard him but me.

"That's the problem." I explained, my brown eyes calculating his reaction. It took him a couple moments. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Are you entirely sure?"

"Fred, that wave has been missing for the last month and a bit." "So that means…" I sighed. This was like reviewing Ron and Harry's homework all over again. _Easy words, Hermione. _"I'm pregnant with your baby."

"Okay."

"You're fine?"

"Yes. Just that from now, someone must always be by your side. That baby must remain safe. Matter of fact, we are Apparating to The Burrow right now."

With a silent flick and not so silent reactions, I could hear drawers slamming and bags zipping. Ten seconds, tops, before it flew through the air and into Fred's hand. Now, it was palm-sized as he easily slid it into his back pocket.

Grabbing my hand and pulling me onto my feet, Fred began thinking aloud. "Maybe Apparating wouldn't be safe for the baby. Floo. We'll floo." And with that, he gently pulled me into the fireplace and floo'd us out of the beautiful cottage by the sea. The familiar feel of being pulled down a hole that accompanied flooing made me nervous because of the tight grip Fred had on my wrist. When the familiar cozy-looking sitting room appeared before my eyes, I also noticed the legs pacing in front of the fireplace. Ducking and walking out of the stone fireplace, Fred and I exchanged some words with an excited Mrs Weasley before going to a room on the third floor. "I'm going to owl George and everyone else," Fred said excitedly as he walked out the room. "Maybe send them a howler. Just for fun." As I sat on the bed, I remembered something Harry told me moments before leaving with Fred. _"Are you ready, Hermione?" Fred chuckled at my expression. "You didn't think I wouldn't take my beautiful wife on a lovely honeymoon, now did you?"_ _My eyes were probably the size of saucers. "Why are we going?"_

_"Not telling you," teased Fred, a mischievous smile on his face. _

_Damn him. _

_"Well, hurry up then. Let's go." I grabbed Fred's hand and started off toward the road. _

_"Hermione!" A voice called and when I turned around, Harry was waving me over. _

_Telling my new husband that I would take a minute, I hurried off to my best friend. _

_"Congratulations, Mrs Weasley," Harry congratulated, giving me an affectionate hug before pulling away. _

_"Where is Mrs Potter, Mr Potter?" I retorted, looking around for Luna. _

_"Trying to convince the new Mrs Malfoy of Nargles. But that isn't what I wanted to tell you."_

_"Oh?" My eyebrows raised. My mind was already trying to figure out what he wanted to say. _

_"You know the wards placed around our home, right?"_

_"Of course I know, Harry."_

_"I tweaked them a little. They still have all the protection charms on them but you and I and whoever else we have physical contact with can safely Apparate there without the wards being lifted."_

_I leaned forward. "How did you do it?"_

_"That is a story for another day. Hurry, Mione. Enjoy yourself on your honeymoon!" Harry laughed and called as I began stomping away. I wanted to know the spell now. _

_It could perfectly well be useful now. _

So, I used that information and Apparated onto my other bed. Almost immediately, I heard a noise in my bathroom.

Opening the white door slowly, Luna was throwing up.

"Hello, Hermione. Do you know what happened with me?"

"I'm afraid I do." "That's fantastic. She's been throwing up all morning and I don't know if I should bring her to St. Mungo's or not." Harry said, leaning on the doorway. He surprised me. I rolled my eyes. He had been raised to move quietly. "Not for nine months," I hinted.

Luna began laughing, a tinkling sound filling the air.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry was worried. I could tell by that look in his eye.

"Don't you understand what she means?" Luna beamed at me and at Harry, blue eyes shining.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry had absolutely no words.


	5. We'll Fight

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I don't mean to disappoint. My laptop with all my stories on it got really really wet and then my friend told me that to revive it, I had to kick it. So I slammed it with a steel alarm clock. I blame her though...and a little myself for being so gullible. This chapter is unbeta-ed because ****_why the caged bird sings_**** couldn't make it but I hope it's alright anyways. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone, JK Rowling does. I don't own the whole Marriage Law fic idea, someone else owns that too. I just own my words and how they're placed. **

* * *

Chapter Four: We'll Fight

Three months.

Three months of throwing up can change a person.

Somehow, it happened that aside from Luna and Katie who had gotten pregnant, Lavender had as well, so the four of us would sit around and tease our husbands.

"If it weren't for the cravings and cramps, I would like to be pregnant more often," mused Katie, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

The rest of us chuckled and ate the Belgian chocolates in silence, the occasional murmur sounding.

After we finished, Lavender began chuckling.

"What?" I asked, watching her face contort into amusement and realization of something.

"Parvarti had told me something," Lavender said. "I had thought it was utter bull. She was going on about Draco being 'whipped' with me."

"Actually, Lavender, seeing as there are no Blibbering Humbingers hopping beside him indicating him being forced to act this way out of anything other than sincerity, he is most definitely, as you put it, 'whipped'," said Luna.

Katie made a face of confusion before nodding slowly. "Exactly. Besides, Draco would probably _Avada_ anyone making him do something. But he brought you Belgian chocolates. From Belgium. That's love."

I agreed.

"Here are your limes, Lav." Draco appeared in the room, handing Lavender the green limes and smiling brightly. He turned to leave but I asked him to stay a moment.

"Yes, Hermione?" The first name basis surprised me. I thought he still hated me.

"Do you love Lavender?" I questioned, glancing at Katie who was winking and Luna who was smiling.

"Without question." and he pecked her lips before walking out.

Katie said that Lavender could have asked that herself.

I said that if he had acted like that during Hogwarts, I would have thought him _imperio_'d.

We all laughed and continued eating the chocolates.

That ritual kept up for a while and our number was being added by a few more each month.

Fleur, though not being pregnant, took advantage of some of us feeling protective and gave us Victoire and Dominique, her youngest daughter, to babysit.

They had clearly inherited her Veela genes. They both had blonde hair and beautiful, piercing blue eyes. Victoire, soon to turn three, had hair that was in perfect little ringlets that framed her innocent face.

While the majority cooed over Victoire and her light blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul, I preferred Dominique.

She reminded me of myself. Dominique would crawl around on her knees, righting fallen objects and pushing things in their place. Her hair, unlike her sister's, was sleek and dark blonde with her eyes a dark, intense blue.

Victoire was sweet as well, I was sure of it, it's just that Dominique's little habits amused me.

More than once, Dominique had rested her small hand on my pregnant stomach and looked up at me. Teddy would do the same thing, usually accompanied with a question about 'why you fat, mama?'.

Fred had seemed torn, when first hearing that, between laughing hysterically or scolding him. I had shook my head in amusement and hugged Teddy close to me, noticing him coloring his hair brown to match mine.

It was almost New Years, by the time Fred and I had completely taught Teddy to walk. It had been a little disagreement because carrying Teddy everywhere in our arms would make him spoilt and no child of mine- blood related or otherwise- could be spoilt with anything other than love.

My parents had reminded me of that whenever I had seen a box set of a series, though I was only missing one book.

"No, dear." Mum would say, smiling at my pleading.

"Why?" I would ask and continuously stealing glances at my father. He seemed ready to agree to get the me the books. Mum always knew and that's why in arguments it was her versus me.

"Because, I believe children shouldn't be spoilt with anything other than love." Mum would say with a tone of finality, crossing her arms and looking down at me, as if daring me to disagree.

Fred appeared by my side, calling my attention to him. "I've finished it," he said excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "finished what?"

He then went on to explaining the children rooms. He had taken the day off to work on our house. When I had been four months pregnant, Fred said that we should have a house of our own, so we had bought a quaint cottage a mile from The Burrow. It was 'extendable', Fred had told me. Upon request, it would grow another room.

He said he had added a rocking chair in the master bedroom and put the crib that had been packed in a corner into it's own bedroom for Teddy. There was also a room for the baby I was pregnant with. Fred went on to describe every detail. Teddy's room, painted blue with different colored teddybear stickers. There was a small bed, shaped like a quidditch broom, next to the crib. There was also a desk and chair set to face the window. A small couch was facing the television on the wall, he said. Fred's blue eyes lit happily when speaking about the baby's room. Red walls because it was a color for both genders. A crib, changing desk, supply shelf would all be scattered around.

After that very detailed description, Fred finally sat down beside me and rested a protective hand over my stomach as my eyelids fluttered closed for a moment before opening and glaring at the amused looks from those in the room.

"I'm not the only one who's in love," Lavender burst out, chuckling as she rattled something over Victoire's head. Victoire stood up shakily and grabbed the rattle while Lavender pecked her husband on the lips.

"Look at this paper!" Harry stormed in, throwing the Daily Prophet down on the coffee table.

**DEATH EATERS IN AMERICA**

**_Auror Creevey, after returning from a business meeting with the American Ministry of Magic, says that they have been encountering some disturbances along the coast. "Minister McCall said that since the second Wizarding War in Britain, some Dark muggleborns have been attacking Purebloods." California, Florida and Texas have been the hotspots recently and many cases of Purebloods being cursed have risen to stir the British Ministry into caution. There seems to be no leader, no muggleborn You-Know-Who, known and it seems to be a group of wizards and witches set on destroying all Purebloods._**

I stopped reading after that. It was unheard of. Purebloods have always discriminated against muggleborns but for muggleborns to actually get motivated to start killing the Purebloods?

I didn't understand why.

"At least it's in America." Lavender said lightly, her husband nodding.

"But what if it reaches Britain? What then?" Harry pressed, looking around at the group.

"Then we fight," I said surely, an expression of grim determination on my face.

"You're not fighting, Hermione. You're pregnant. As are the rest you females in this room," said Fred indignantly, glaring at the Prophet.

"Fred's right. Besides, we've fought our war. America should fight theirs." Draco agreed.

"We are a family. The entire Wizarding Community is. Somehow, everyone is distantly related to each other. Since when do we leave family alone?" Luna said, surprising everyone.

"Exactly. Luna has a valid point." I crossed my arms. "If it reaches Britain or gets bad in America. I fight. I don't know about anyone else but _I_ will fight,"

"I'll fight," Harry said, loud and clear. I sighed. His hero-complex made him say that.

"Aye." Fred and Katie said in unison.

"So it's decided. As I said before, if it gets bad or reaches Britain, we'll fight."


End file.
